through hell
by omar.sultan.3994
Summary: HELL INDEED [this is my second story please be supportive and REVIEW ]
1. FRAGER

elizbeth and and booker were running from the vox again

elizbeth ! throw me the machine gun

i can't get it

i will cover you go go go !

elizbeth ran as fast as she could

booker catch !

much obliged

booker started to shoot back at them one of the vox came behind and threw a grenade at him

booker watch out elizbeth was screaming but booker couldn't hear her elizbeth sprinted and caught the grenade and threw it back it exploded in mid air and splinters of the grenade hit elizbeth

elizbeth noooooo ! booker ran to elizbeth and carried her will shooting at the vox he knew he had to get elizbeth off the street he kicked the door of an old abandoned hotel and barricaded the door

elizbeth don't fucking die on me ! please elizbeth. booker was screaming this as he was removing the splinters he was afriad of losing her

huh whats happening elizbeth started talking

elizbeth you 're alive booker hugged her then started removing the splinters again

after removing the splinters booker tolled her to open the tear with the med kits so he bandedged her wounds

thank you booker

don't mention it elizbeth don't move from her i will search the house for supplies

booker started searching the house he found something written on the wall but it looked like a cipher

i need to look for the code book booker looked and looked until he found it he decoded the cipher it said press the bong

what does that mean he went back to elizbeth and tolled her about the cipher

booker you need to press someting that makes the bong sound the bell made that sound

you sure

yes

booker hit the bell with a bullet he heard a door open he followed the sound onto the office he opened the door

oh this is a fucking gold mine

he found 2 infusions ammo salts food weapons and bandedges he then carried elizbeth to the office

ok will sleep her tonight elizbeth there is some clothes downstaris

ok thanks elizbeth took a gaone booker couldn't deniy she looked pretty beatiful she slept on the couch and booker slept on the floor he tolled her before they slept the will cut through the market tommorow


	2. SNIPER ELITE V3

the next day booker and elizbeth got out of the hotel and cut through the market every thing went according to booker's plan elizbeth was worried because its been quite no one ambuhed them no one tried tried to blow there heads off booker on the other hand was feeling pretty relieved

elizbeth we need to go to one of the vigor machines i need the return to sender so what happened yesterday doesn't happen again

ok but we need to go quickly i feel like someone is watching us

you're just paranoid of what happened yesterday

but elizbeth's feeling was just in place a couple of snipers were stalking them and wating for the right opportunity to shoot booker and elizbeth saw one of the vigor machines booker then ordered to return to sender vigor bottles

why 2 booker?

because you need to protect you're self to in combat !

fine but tell my why you always scream when you drink this stuff

you will see cheers ! they drunk elizbeth started screaming loudly half the market heard that scream booker on the other hamd didn't scream because he was used to the affect

are you ok elizbeth ?

i...i feel more powerful

tolled you now let's get going

the the snipers on the other side of the market were given orders to shoot booker and elizbeth on sight

booker and elizbeth just set 5 feet in to the second part of the market 10 seconds after that one of the elite sniper got a clear shot on booker head but before he could shoot booker saw the muzzle flash from his sniper rifle he pushed elizbeth without warning her

fuck there is no cover ! he then used the return to sender s a sheild its was salt draning

booker catch ! booker caught a sniper rifle and saw a tear elizbeth open it and it turned out to be cover he went behind it and started picking of the snipers just then a handy man came behind booker and tried to hit him he doged

booker get out of the way ! elizbeth then open a tear a train came out of it and took the handy man on a journy to hell

thanks elizbeth

booker i had to return the favor for saving my life

30 minuties later they found a abondond store and decided to stay in it for the night he tolled her they will go to finks factory so the get an air ship out of columbia but the don't know whats wating around the corner 


	3. SEWER TIME

Next moring Elizabeth and Booker were at Finkton the place was crawling with workers that didn't recognize Booker nor Elizabeth most of the were simple people that had family's

Booker didn't want to start a fire fight and thankfully he didn't there were some sewer tunnels leading right to the shipyard "Alright these sewer tunnel will probably get us to the shipyard" Booker said confidently

"You kidding me this tunnel will lead us to an ambush with fifty guards and a goddamn patriot" said Elizabeth angrily she was moody from all that had happened and she was afraid that she was going to lose Booker and go back to that fucking tower

"Relax when was the last time i nearly got us killed"said Booker sarcastically "Let's see the first time we got out of the tower and all the gunfights we were in and the time i got i fucking shrapnel in my goddamn chest and the elite sniper team the nearly shot our fucking heads off !"

"Trust me on this one this time we might hit gold" Booker was still cocky as always "Fine lead the way" The tunnels were dark and full of rats , Elizbeth often squeuezed Bookers hand from fear of these ugly animals of the underground

Suddenly Booker heared a noise a there is a goddamn partrol down hear noise "Hide" he grabed Elizbeth's hand and run throught another tunnel "Damn it dead end" Booker said it that pointing out the obvious "Not quite" Elizbeth saw a hole in the wall "Come on let's go " Elizbeth ducked and started moving shortly followed by Booker

After half an hour of crawling they found a big metal door Booker started opening the door slightly the were shocked of what they saw as the sunlight shot directly in there face

"HOLY CRAP you were right !" Elizabeth was shocked as she saw There were ships by the dozen , They found the first lady airship which was a very huge airship in the memory of Lady Comstock "We're taking it" Booker was proud of his manly instincts

Elizabeth got in the back of the airship hoping to find decent clothes as the ones they were wearing were covered in blood while Booker was manning the controls Elizabeth got out of the back room in her mother's old dress she came out to Booker "Now the big question is Newyork or Paris"

suddenly she heared an unplesant tune " . " She was going to faint when suddenly Songbird a giant metal bird designed by Comstock to prevent Elizabeth from escaping came and attacked the ship , The cockpit was ripped to pieces be the big metal monster "Eliazbeth NOOOOOOOO!" Booker failed to grab Elizabeth's just at the same time a wrench flys and hits Booker's face and knocking him out the ship then hit the ground smashing two houses in the falling raduis


End file.
